Mayday
by Leoparda
Summary: A short story where Tifa is taken away by the police after being mistakenly 'framed' and blamed for an accident that she didn't do.


Hi everyone :), I have decided to do a new short story with Tifa Lockhart and it's a little inspired by a song that I like. You may get the picture when you read along, enjoy :).

* * *

Mayday

When Tifa struggled her bonds against the solid, grey wall in a chance to break free, she was quickly met by two police officers wearing strange masks with grim expressions on their emotionless faces. The two of them then immediatly grabbed Tifa by her wrists and in about a minute dragged the poor woman to the floor, Tifa's efforts to struggle were frantic now.

"Let me go! I swear, you have the wrong girl! Please, just listen to me!" Tifa pleaded, her long hair cascading over her small shoulders. She kicked her feet, as a result to break free from the officers but one of the two seperate hands from the officers latched onto her left foot, causing Tifa to almost lose her balance.

"If you don't let me go, then I swear I will try to kill you both! Do you want that?!" Tifa threatened, her voice reaching a dangerously angry level. Tifa grunted since she felt a bit of pain due to her being dragged onto the ground, her eyes soon averted to a solid metal door with a lock on it. The two officers then unlocked the door quickly and forcibly landed Tifa onto a movable throne like chair inside of a interrogation room. Tifa snarled as the officer then locked a metal strap across her left wrist. She looked and then noticed that more strange men appeared across the red glowing border of the interrogation room, some of them crossing their arms across their chest while a few stood with anger and hate. Tifa simply gritted her teeth.

"What do you want from me? I swear, I didn't do it, I didn't do any of it, I wasn't even part of it. It was just a accident, an accident that somebody else did, and I-" Tifa cried in desperation, as she demanded a answer. She was cut off when a man standing from the border pointed a red laser light towards her forehead. Tifa swallowed as anxiety rised inside her.

"No lying, Lockhart. We absolutely know that it was you who had done this terrible cause. We demand also more information from you, since you're the main prey." The man said in a icy tone.

"No moving, or else you will get terminated. Those are the orders," one of the officers standing near the locked metal door said.

Tifa screamed, "I am NOT lying to you at all! It wasn't me who had done that 'terrible cause'! And I won't give you anything about me, that's personal! Like I said before, you got the wrong girl! It wasn't even me! Honest, really." Tifa remained calm already, waiting for the man to speak again. The red light then shifted to the center of her chest and Tifa gasped, fear rushing through her veins.

"Well, I believe that we need to push some information from you to prove whether or not if you had done it, yet you're still the main target of this situation." One of the men then clicked a switch, a few of the lights appeared above the ceiling and Tifa noticed that there's a long mirror a very few meters away from her and the men. She was facing her own reflection, her expression both calm and a little bit fearful.

Tifa bit her lip. "Ok. Fine." She snapped.

One of the men stood and walked around Tifa intently, its steps echoing throughout the interrogation room. Tifa was mentally ready for the questions and the requests that are going to shoot at her bitterly. "So.. Tifa. You were at the location where the accident happened, correct?"

"Yes."

"At appromixately at four thirty pm?"

"Yes."

"Did you carry any weapons with you at that time?"

"No, I DON'T carry any weapons whatsoever."

"A couple of pedestrians told us that the target was a woman with black hair and wearing a mini skirt. We can assume that it's possibly you since you possess those attributes."

"I don't have black hair."

"But a witness already told us the target did sported black hair and was acting in a dangerous manner. The witness also said that the target was breaking through a window in a glass room filled with weapons and triggered an alarm that caused the room to shatter, leaving behind lack of weaponry and a single woman in the room too. It was supposed that the target escaped with the weapons. The target still had black hair as well."

Tifa narrowed her eyes at the man who is now standing in front of her and the other men are standing behind her too, almost making her nervous but she doesn't want to show any anxiety right now. "NO, you got that wrong. I was standing away from the room when that woman broke through. As I'm trying to tell you, I'm not the woman who broke the room and stole the weapons. Please let me go. I believe that I'm being framed!" Tifa replied, her tone certain that she was completely sure that she's correct.

The man lowered the laser light down to the ground, his eyes locked with Tifa's. "Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes." Tifa replied seriously.

"I'm still not sure if you're lying to us." The man threatened.

Tifa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."

One of the officers then motioned his arm and looked down at his wrist. He nudged the man with his left arm. The man then nodded.

"It's about time, Tifa. I'm sorry, but this is the rules."

"Huh? What do you mean?!" Tifa asked urgently.

"Since the time has come, the rules are to submiyt the target in lockdown until the target can confess to her situation that she recently put herself in." The man smirked a bit as he watched Tifa's eyes widen in shock and in surprise. "No-no, no! No! Please, no! I don't want this!" She pleaded.

One of the officers then clicked another switch from the red border. The room's lights then dimmed down and a ominous word appeared above the mirror that's still facing Tifa. As Tifa looked at the word, she slightly gasped, her brown eyes alarmed. The word then states,

SUBJECT.

This lockdown may not appear to be pretty.

* * *

So, that's that. I think I got too inspired by that song, heh, but I think that this fanfic has been ok and that it's now one of my favorites. I hope that you guys liked reading it! If you want to review, please PM me, but I will not accept any flames.


End file.
